Back
by Midnight Princess1
Summary: When Serena finds out the new about her family she moves in with her best friend Mina. 3 yrs later she learns that they are moving back the her old town. Now she has to re-adjust to yet another cange with more to come.(Not so great a summaries plz r&r tho
1. We're moving?!

AN: This is… Well, not really my first fanfic. When I write mine, I usually show them to my friends, and that's about it. But they say they are okay, so I'm posting one to see what every one else thinks. Please r&r. If ya think bad about it, thatz your choice, plz lemme know what I need at do to make it better. But if ya think sooooo bad about it, plz don't be too brutal on the reviews. ~*~Midnight Princess~*~

~*~*~*~

"Serena!" She could hear the woman call for her shortly after the phone rang. 

"Coming!" She called back as she and her best friend, Mina, ran to see what the she wanted. 

Ever since Serena could remember, her family had always gone over to the Dawn's house for Christmas break. This year Serena went over earlier than the rest of her family. They claimed they had to get a few more things and do some quick last minuet shopping. They gave Serena a choice to go ahead or stay behind with them. Of course she chose to go ahead with her friend and help prepare for the Christmas dinner. 

"Ma'am?" Serena said as she and Mina walked into the room. Mrs. Dawn looked at her daughter than to Serena with sad eyes.

"Serena... I have some bad news," Mrs. Dawn began. "I think you may want to sit down."

"Okay." Serena said as she and Mina each slid down into a seat at the table. 

"What's wrong mama?" Mina asked, hurt already coming to her eyes. She new it had to be something bad if her mom looked that way.

"Um, well, Serena, "Mrs. Dawn said taking Serena's hand. "your parents aren't going to be able to make it to diner to night. And it might be that way for ever."

"Mrs. Dawn, I'm 13... just tell it to me straight. Instead of making it longer and harder." Serena said squeezing Mrs. Dawn's hand.

"Okay." Mrs. Dawn said with a faint smile she started over. "On their way up here, your family got into a car accident. Your brother and father died instantly, but your mother has internal bleeding. They don't believe that she will even make it till morning. She was hardly able to even give them the info to contact us."

With that Serena let the tears she was holding back come bursting out as she ran up stairs. Mina gave her mother a sad look before running up stairs after Serena.

~*~*~*~

That was two years ago. Serena was now standing out side on her balcony. It was a dark night and she felt, as it the darkness was wrapping around her body like icy death slowly squeezing her should into the depths of hell. 

"Serena." Some one softly called knocking lightly on the door leading out to the balcony to get her attention. "Its time to eat."

"Okay." Serena replied and turned to fallow Mina down stairs. They took their seats at the table and waiter for some one to speak. 

"Honey, don't you have something to tell the girls?" Mina asked her husband. 

"Uh… yeah! Of curse, I almost for got. Well, girls, I've been transferred. So… well, be moving by the end of the week. And you two will be starting a new school when its time to go back from Christmas break." Mr. Dawn told them.

"WHAT?!? We're moving!?!" The two exclaimed, both surprised and excited.

"Yep, we are move around where you used to live, Serena. So you may know a few people." Mrs. Dawn added.

After the Death of Serena's family, the Dawns took her in to live with them. Serena soon started school with Mina. Every one who didn't know them miss took them as sisters. It was only because they both had blond hair and blue eyes. Plus the fact that they went everywhere together might make some one think they were. Serena adapted quickly to the new school just be find out 3 years later she was moving *back* to her old town. She hadn't been back since she had moved. She didn't have many friends back at her old school. She was sort of a geek.

"Will be going to the same school I would be going to if I was still there?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, we have already ordered you uniforms also." Mrs. Dawn replied.

'Oh great... the same old people.' Serena thought.

"We have to wear uniforms?!?" Mina more exclaimed than asked. "How are we to express our individuality if we have to wear uniforms?"

"You just have to find other ways than through cloths." Mr. Dawn stated.

"Than can we have some money to go shopping?" Mina asked her parents sweetly.

"What do you have in mind?" Mrs. Dawn asked.

"A purse or something like that." Mina said. 

More to come… really, really soon. I'm prolly working on it even as you read this. I have it all written down; I just have to work on typing it. ~*~Midnight Princess~*~


	2. Where should we eat?

Sorry it took so long for my second part… it took a lill longer than expected. My dad ownz a business outta the house so he uses this comp also. Whenever I get on he decides he wants to use it. I'll try and make more time to use it tho. But… on with the story…

Later that evening, after dinner, they all gathered together in the din. It was a tradition to each open one gift Christmas Eve and the rest the next morning. Mina and Serena sat on the floor in front of the tree and began looking through the presents. They each picked up one box addressed to them. 

"I think we have the same thing." Mina giggled as she saw it was from her parents.

"Probably. Your parents always get us some thing that's the same." Serena replied.

"Well, there is an advantage to that though."

"Yep…" Serena began as a grin formed on her face. "So, why don't you open that one? That way, if I like it, I can open mine too, and if I don't think to much of it, I can find another."

"You are so selfish, but I'll open this one any way." Mina said rolling her eyes. She began to cut tape on the sides with her nails and began to lift the top of the box.

"Oh, its so cute!" Mina said with out really seeing inside the box.

"Oh, lemme see." Serena said trying to peek into the box.

"Nooooo… You have to open yours to know what it is."

"You're just trying to trick me into opening this one." 

"And what if I was?"

Serena gave her friend an evil glance before smiling and starting to open the gift. She cut the tape on the sites with her nails and slowly started to take the lid off as Mina did at the same time. Both eyed the other's box. Then, looking down into their own pulled out the same dress and coat, just in different colors. 

"They are cute." Serena agreed.

"I didn't really notice when I first peeked into the box, but they are." Mina stated.

"Should we where them tomorrow?"

"Its only the right thing to do"

With that, they tanked Mr. and Mrs. Dawn and ran up stairs to get ready for the night.

____________________________A few dayz later____________________________

Soon after the announcement they began to move. Most of the things had already been move out of the Dawn's old house and into the new one. Most of the cloths and furniture was gone leaving them to sleep on air mattresses the last night that they stayed in their old house. Serena and Mina were wearing the out fit that they had resived for Christmas. The thing they loved so much about it, besides the fact that it was cute, was that you could wear it in eater the winter or summer. The dresses where spaghetti strapped two-layered dress, with a colored slip and a sheer fabric over it. It came to about mid thigh. Luckly, their winters where what you imagine a winter to be like with snow everywhere. It was a more of a mild winter than a cold one. All you would need was a coat, which they had. The coat matched the color of their dresses and was the same length of the dress, not a centimeter longer or shorter. They each wore white socks that went just a little higher than their knees and shoes the same color as their dress. They each looked in them selves over in the mirror than at each other.

"Dose this look okay?" Mina asked as she started to put on her make up.

"Of course… yellow is totally your color. The only thing wrong is you just missed a spot with your powder." Serena replied.

"Where?!" Mina questioned looking in the mirror of her compact.

"On the top left of your for head," Serena started. "but it's not that important. Its not like we are going to a concert or something. We are just riding over to our new house."

"I know, but I still wanna look okay in case our new neighbors come over to meet us." Mina said as she put her compact into her purse.

Around noon they reached the new house. The girls stepped out of the car and looked around. They walked into the house to try and find their rooms. They walked up the stairs looking in every room until they saw one that looked familiar. They walked into the room that had Serena's bed, dresser and a few boxes in it. 

"So, I guess this is my room." Serena said as she and Mina walked over to her bed. "Oh look, our uniforms are here."

"Oh, yay." Mina said clapping her hands together lightly.

"Not really so 'yay'" Serena stated as she picked up her uniform off the bed and hung it in the closet. 

"Ya know what, I'm hungry." Mina began. "Do you know if there's any good places to eat around here?"

"Yeah, there's the Crown Arcade. I used to go there all the time."

"Okay, sounds cool. Lets go." Mina said going to tell her parents they were going. Then, they were off.


	3. Done yet?

AN: Well, I finally got to get on… my dad is out all day, so hopefully today I might b able to post more than one chapter… Oh… And 4 those who was asking for a definition for geek… Here it is: Geek-An odd or ridicules person. Or well, in my 1st chapter, I meant, like, she didn't have many friends, and wasn't very out there. She wasn't really in to many sports or school activities so not many people knew her, and people in her classes never talked to her. Not picked on or any thing that bad, just, not well known. 

"I finally get a brake!" A guy with sandy blonde hair exclaimed as he sat down with his friend.

"Man, you've been busy today." The guy with ebony hair stated.

"Every time the place finally clears out, more people come. I just hope to be able to sit down for a little bit" 

The ebony haired guy opened his mouth to tell him some one had just came in, but closed in as soon as the two girls both put one finger over their lips to signal not to tell him. "Yeah, maybe now I can talk to you for more than 2 seconds."

"We've already gotten to about a minuet." the blond said looking at his watch as a small pair of hands came over his eyes and a cheerful voice said 'guess who'.

"Oh my god! It cant' be!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and turned around. 

"It's me…" the girl sang smiling. 

"Oh… Serena! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you talked to any of us since you've moved?"

"I've missed you too, Andrew, as well as every one else. Just, when I moved, I don't know what happened. I just never talked to anyone afterwards, but we've just moved back. Oh, and this is my friend Mina. I'm living with her and her family now." Serena explained.

"Hi, Mina." Andrew said looking at the girl in the light yellow. "Oh, and this is Darien." He said motioning to the guy at the table. 

"Hi." Darien said with a slight wave at the two girls.

"So, why did ya'll come here?" Andrew questioned.

"Well, we just got here today, so we don't have anything at the house to eat, and Mina and I decided to just go out to eat, and I said this was a pretty good place, and, well, here we are." Serena replied.

"Oh… so I finally get a brake and you two come in wanting to be served." Andrew said with a small laugh.

"Yep." Serena giggled.

"What can I get ya'll?" 

"Um… Do you have any pizzas made?"

"Yep."

"Than we'll split a small pizza."

"Okay, be right back." Andrew said as he walked off. 

Darien waited for his friend to get back with the two's order. He looked at the one wearing light pink, he knew he had seen her before. He just couldn't remember where. Thinking back to what she and Andrew had been talking about, it sounded like she had lived her before. Thinking again, he realized it. It wasn't JUST Serena, it was Serena Moon. The cute quiet girl that was in a few of his 6th, 7th, and 8th grade classes. She hardly ever talked to and one unless she HAD to. So he never heard her talk as much as she had when she talked to Andrew. She had changed so much since the last time he had saw her that no one could really blame him for not noticing it was her at first. Andrew came out with the pizza as more costumers came in.

"Oh great." Andrew mumbled as he set the pizza down on the table. 

"We'll just have to wait then." Serena said as Andrew smiled at them and went to take the other's orders. 

"It'll only take a second." Andrew called to them over his shoulder.

"He's so cute." Mina whispered to Serena looking at Andrew.

"Oh, my god, Mina." Serena whispered back.

"I can't help it." 

"Whatever."

"Don't you think so?"

"No, never."

"Yeah right."

"Okay, me and a few of my friends did when we first met him, but now he is like a brother to me."

"Ohhhhhh."

"What about that guy over there?" Mina questioned looking ever to Darien. "He looks like your type."

"What do you mean my type?" 

"Nothing. Do you even know him?"

"I don't know… he looks familiar, I just can't remember where I may have seen him before."

"Maybe in you dreams" Mina said grinning as Serena rolled her eyes and Andrew came up to the table. 

"You done?" Serena said looking up at Andrew.

"For now." Andrew replied. 

"Are you all ways this busy?" Mina asked.

"When someone doesn't show up for work, yeah."

"Oh"

"Hey, why don't you two come to the New Years Eve party with us tonight? A few of us are going and it would be a good chance for you to met or re-met some of the people from school. Its not gonna be very big. Just a few of us getting together." Andrew suggested.

"Sure sounds great." Serena and Mina said with a smile.

"Do I need to pic ya'll up?"  
"Prolly would be the best, that way we don't get lost." Serena giggled.

"Okay, just give me the address and every thing and I'll pick ya'll up?

"Okay." Serena said taking out a pen and wrote down the address and directions their from the arcade on a napkin.

"What time should we be expecting you?" Mina asked.

"Around 8:00 or so."

"Okay, we'll be ready" 

After the two girls finished eating, they said goodbye and left to try and dig out an out fit from one of their hundreds of boxes. 

Okay, shrot, I know, but as I said at the top, my dad is gone so I'm prolly gonna be able to work on it more and get more than one chapter up today. Un till next chapter…. ~*~Midnight Princess~*~


End file.
